The First Snow
by AnimeAddikt93
Summary: Yuuta begins to realize his feelings for Shun are more than wanting to protect him. And Yuuki begins to contemplate if he should start thinking about someone in a romantic way.
1. Wish Come True

**Author's Note: This anime is just way too cute for me not to start up with my would be pairings. **

**Yuuta**

Shun always looks out the window when the teacher is teaching something that he somehow knows already. I always wonder if it's because he's a curious kid, or if he really just is smart. I feel lucky that we are in this class alone together. I don't have to restrain my stares, or hide the desire lurking behind them. As if feeling my gaze, he looks over and smiles. It's not a smile that says anything it's just how he is. I want to say something. I want it to be a promise of something, and yet I know that if I ever told Shun how I felt I'd have to accept his answer. I'm afraid of what it would be. So I say nothing. Like always.

The bells rings. I want to rip my hair out. I want to die. I want to nap in Shun's arms. None of these things will happen.

"Yuuta are you doing anything after school today?" Shun curls a piece of hair in his hand. It's still cute even though his hair isn't long anymore.

"Not really." Yuuki had to attend some meetings for the manga club he joined. The only thing I was looking forward to was a lonely afternoon at home.

"Do you want to go shopping with me? You can come back to my house and make cookies." Everyone else was busy today, so that meant just the two of us. Things like this happened often. Sometimes I'd get rare moments alone with Shun. We were the only two of our friends in the tea ceremony club. We were also the only ones in a home economics class. It was the time that I could actually not feel ashamed about looking at him so much, loving him so much.

"That's fine I guess." I grabbed our bags.

"You don't have to carry it!" Shun grabbed my elbow. I felt my skin tingle at the contact.

"This way you won't have trouble with the bags from the store." Shun smiled.

"Thank you Yuuta." Shun walked slow. It used to bother me, but now I liked his leisurely pace. He kept a smile on his face all the way to the store, through the line, back out, and down to his house. It was rare for Shun's house to be empty, but it was. "My brother has some club activities today...I don't really know where my parents could be."

"It's okay. We can surprise them with the cookies." Shun nodded and unpacked the groceries. I placed our bags in the living room. I took a deep breath and slapped my cheeks. _You can get through this._ When I walked back in Shun was wearing a pink apron.

"I'm wearing my mom's so you can borrow mine." My heart skipped a couple beats. I snapped a picture on my phone.

"Kaname would like this." Shun looked a little flustered, but didn't say anything. Perhaps he liked Kaname.

"I'll teach you how to make good cookies Yuuta." I walked over and observed Shun. I wasn't looking at anything he was doing just him. "You can try cracking an egg now okay?" He placed his hand over mine. "Like this." The close contact had my heart pounding. I didn't mind this at all. It was much better than watching.

Shun stood up at the counter while I sat at the table. He made the cookies the right size and placed them so they wouldn't run into each other. We both waited with a cup of tea while they back. The silence between us had always been comfortable. I never felt pressured to say or do anything around Shun. "We can eat these in my room. I'll meet you up there Yuuta."

"Sure." I walked up the stairs slowly. I picked up figurines and looked at the sticky notes Shun scrawled to himself on my way to the bed. It smelled just like he did. Shun came up not long after with a tray of cookies and tea.

Everything was going fine until I got cookie crumbs on my cheek. "Here let me get it." Shun touched his finger to my cheek and then brought it to his mouth with a smile. I moved closer and closer until suddenly, my mouth was touching his. I pulled away quickly after realizing what I was doing.

"Sorry..." Shun's cheek were red. He opened his mouth and then closed it. "I should go." Before I could stand up Shun kissed me. I didn't know what to feel, but now that I knew he wasn't disgusted by me I didn't have to hold back. I leaned back against the wall. Shun sat practically in my lap. He smelled like strawberries, he tasted like sugar. His lips were almost sleep-inducing. I felt like I was dreaming. I explored his mouth slowly, but ready to pick up pace if that's what he wanted. We were getting quite into it when the door downstairs opened. We didn't move fast. Shun slowly backed off of me breathing heavily.

"Shun!" Fuyuki called him from the bottom of the stairs. "Can I have these cookies?"

He got up and opened the door. "Make sure you share."

"I should go." I stood up.

"Let me walk you halfway." I nodded. I felt dazed, but happy. My lips felt swollen. Shun walked next to me his hand lightly brushing mine. At the moment I wasn't sure how to feel. When we reached the park he turned to face me. "I've always liked you Yuuta." He turned and ran back towards his house. _Always._ How long did that mean?

"I'm back." I kicked off my shoes. Yuuki was lying on the floor.

"I'm hungry." I went to the kitchen and got started on dinner. Our parents rarely ever cooked dinner. They usually weren't home that often. "Where were you?"

"Shun invited me over." I filled up the rice cooker and sifted through the fridge. Fried rice? Stir fry?

"Why?" Yuuki was sitting at the table now, drumming his fingers lightly. He'd probably ran out of manga to read.

"Well, everyone else was busy so I went over and made cookies with him." Yuuki raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. It was Shun we were talking about. "He tried to teach me...but I couldn't pay attention. He was wearing his mom's pink apron." Yuuki smiled.

"Now I would pay to see that. Luckily he didn't have his long hair or maybe he'd look just like her." Yuuki pouted. "You should've brought some cookies."

"Are you kidding? His brother devoured them." Stir fry. I started chopping vegetables.

"So all you did was make cookies?" Sometimes I was sure Yuuki knew how I felt about Shun, but other times I wasn't so sure. Right now I was. I could feel his gaze on my back. Many people didn't know it, but Yuuta was very observant. He'd never said anything to me yet, but I feel like he could tell I felt something about Shun. Whether it was protectiveness or love I knew he wasn't sure. And I wanted to tell Yuuki about how I felt, but I wasn't sure that Shun would like that. I turned and leaned against the counter.

"We had some tea." Yuuki groaned. I knew he liked Shun's tea the best. I took out my phone and texted Shun. _I like you too._ He'd probably figured that one out though.

"You like you want to say something else." I sat across from Yuuki.

"You already know though." He smiled knowingly.

"So have you told him yet. It's seems like it's been worse lately." I laid my head down on the table.

"I took things too far today. I'm lucky he doesn't hate me." Yuuki patted my hand.

"Did you just stare at him and make him uncomfortable or something?" I shook my head.

"Kiss..." Yuuki's eye widened.

"Did he punch you or something?" I shook my head again.

"He said...Yuuta I've always liked you...but he ran away." Yuuki smiled.

"Shun is shy...so does that mean Shun is your boyfriend?" Did it? I touched my lips. "If someone liked me and I liked them we'd start going out so you guys are dating now, huh?"

"I guess...I should ask him." Yuuki nodded. He helped me cut vegetables with minimal injuries and fry them. We ate in silence. "Do you like someone Yuuki?"

"Hmm..." He took a bite of rice. "I feel like only you could deal with me for the rest of our lives. I don't put much effort into liking people. I guess people like me and I could date someone, but I don't know if I should if I don't feel anything for them."

"Kaname could deal with you." He laughed.

"Are you serious?" I shrugged.

"I was just naming someone who could put up with you. Not like you'd be able to get to him. Kaname's into those older women." Yuuki smiled.

"Yuuta, I'm glad you're yourself again." So was I. "Dinner taste much better than these last couple weeks." I shook my head.

"Thank you Yuuki although your motives are misguided."


	2. My Boyfriend?

**Author's Note: I'm glad there's many of you who like this so far. **

The alarm went off from somewhere in the room. Yuuki was shuffling around trying to find it. "Yuuta..." he whined.

"I think it's under your pillow or something." I mumbled. It clicked off. "Isn't it Saturday?"

"Ugh...how am I going to get back to sleep now?" I heard Yuuki flop back down on the bed. I hadn't slept much anyway. I heard my phone buzz. I felt around and opened it. _I woke up on accident. -Shun_ I couldn't help but smile.

"Shun woke up too." Yuuki's head popped up from the side of the bed.

"Are you going to go on a date today?" He blinked a couple times. I could tell he was still very tired.

"Oh...I don't know..." Yuuki gave me that I-know-you-what-you-want-even-if-you-don't look.

"You're hopeless." He flopped back on his bed. "And I'm tired of these stupid bunk beds. They were cool for five minutes." I sat up and hit my head.

"Ow..." I flopped back down.

"Maybe you shouldn't go anywhere with that lump that'll be on your head." I rubbed my head and sighed. Why'd I ever want to be on the top? I climbed off the bed and walked downstairs. Mom and Dad were already gone for the day. _I'm awake too._ I texted Shun back. A couple minutes later the phone rang.

"Hello?" I leaned against the wall with an ice pack pressed against my forehead.

"Yuuta?" It was Shun.

"Yes." He cleared his throat a couple times.

"Do you want to-to um...go out somewhere today?" I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream. Why the hell did I have to bang my head today?

"Um...well...when I was getting up I hit my head. I have a big bump." WHY!

"How about you come over? I'll take care of it for you." Shun would take care of me...

"Sure. I'll be over soon." I hung up and took the stairs two at a time sifting through my closet for some clothes. Yuuki peered at me from under the cover uncomprehendingly. He watched me stumble around. I put a hat on to cover what I suspected was becoming a huge unattractive lump. I looked at Yuuki. "Shun is going to help me take care of the bump."

"What bump?" I pulled up the hat. "Jesus..."

"It's that bad?" He nodded. I sighed and walked back downstairs, peering in the mirror before I reached the door. I didn't want to go anywhere now...I pulled the hat down and walked out before I burrowed myself under the covers all day. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked quickly. The air was brisk. Winter was just starting. Shun was standing outside when I arrived, his face a mask of worry.

He pulled me inside, barely giving me time to kick off my shoes. He sat me down at the table sliding my hat off. He gasped. "Oh...Yuuta." He touched my head lightly but moved his hand away when I flinched. "I'll get some ice." I stared at his back. It was small. Shun almost put the ice to my head when he pressed his lips to it instead. "I remember when you used to do that." Even back in pre-school I liked Shun differently than everyone else. He put the ice pack on my head.

I could feel my face getting red. I could still feel his lips on my head. "Thanks Shun." I couldn't stop thinking of the way his lips had felt on mine yesterday. And now I was wondering why I was here, because I knew around Shun I didn't have much self control to begin with. Now that I knew how he felt about me it was even harder to keep myself in check. We both lived in places where many people came and went. Privacy was something that had never really existed for me, not with Yuuki around. Shun had a brother that didn't know the meaning of knocking, or common courtesy. So I knew that I shouldn't even bother starting anything. It didn't change the fact that I wanted to.

We sat in Shun's room, me on the bed, him with his chin on his knees on the floor, back resting on the bed. He'd put on some movie we'd watched together many times before. Occasionally he would glance at me, but then quickly look away. "Yuuta...are we dating?"

"I guess we'd actually have to pick out somewhere to go first." Shun nodded. We sat downstairs at the kotatsu mapping out the days we were free, and then trying to find a day all of our friends would most likely be busy. The only day we came up with was in two weeks. I wasn't too happy about it. Neither was Shun, but it'd have to do. Neither of us were ready to announce our relationship to everyone.

"This will have to do. Where should we go?" Shun liked many things. I was okay with whatever he wanted to do...but if I gave him the right to choose it'd never happen.

"You like fish right? The aquarium was just renovated. They added some new things." So the aquarium it was.

Sitting alone with Shun was really tempting me. "Where's your family?"

"My brother had some sport thing for this morning. It'll last until noon I think." We only had a half hour left together alone. I kissed Shun's cheek.

"That was for making me better." He smiled.

"No problem." He kissed me quickly. "I'll get some snacks." I stared out the window. I couldn't help but feel happy. I'd been waiting for this for a long time, now all I had to do was get over the fact that I couldn't move around him.


	3. Hidden Romance

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing everyone. I'm glad that so many people are fans of YuutaxShun**

I couldn't help but notice the twins were acting weird lately. Yuuta was his usual caring self, but he seemed more possessive over Shun than he usually was. Yuuki had this small smile on his face, like he knew some secret that Chizuru and I didn't know. He also kept acting weird around me. I caught him looking at me sometimes. He didn't even try to hide it. Sometimes he would glance out the window, or keep looking until I was the one who had to look away.

I didn't know what was going on until one day after school. Yuuta and Shun were in the tea ceremony club together. Today they were trying on some traditional wear. I was getting bored and decided to stop by the club room with Yuuki. When I walked in their heads were pressed together. They were just staring at each. They moved apart when we entered, but not before I saw Shun's hand slip out of Yuuta's. I'd never seen them act like that before. I looked to Yuuki, but he was acting as if he saw nothing. I scowled, but did nothing. There was something going on between those two.

"Hi Kaname. Want some snacks?" Yuuta had on his trademark poker face. Shun was blushing a little which was normal for him. Maybe nothing was going on.

"Sure." Shun made tea skillfully while Yuuta handed out snacks. I wondered why they were making extras when Chizuru sauntered in with Mary. I watched as he plopped down next to Shun. Mary and Yuuta gave him a glare. I looked to Yuuki again, he gave me a smug smile. _You don't know what's going on._ That's what he was saying silently.

I decided to leave early. I was tired of the weird tension I was feeling between my friends. Surprisingly the only one acting like themself was Chizuru. I kicked pebbles as I went. I stopped in the grocery store to pick up a few things mom needed for dinner. When I walked out, I found out what was going on.

Yuuta and Shun were walking hand in hand. No one else was with them. I hid behind a tree and watched them. I don't know why I did, I just felt like I shouldn't be seen by them. When they had to part ways I watched Shun stand on his toes and kiss Yuuta before running across the street. Yuuta stood there watching with a small smile on his face. My jaw was most likely on the ground. How long had this been going on? Yuuki must've been the only other person to know. Was it some sort of secret?

I walked home feeling a little lonely. Why wouldn't they tell me something important like this? I guess it could be embarrassing to them. It wasn't like I hadn't thought about it at one point. Yuuta always seemed to have this attachment to Shun none of us. That made me wonder how long this had been a secret...not long probably. They'd never acted like that before, at least I didn't think they did. "I'm home."

Mom was already is the kitchen sipping broth from a stew. She gave me a nod and I walked up to my room, flopping down on the bed once I entered. I'd never even though Shun thought about dating. He seemed to innocent for some reason. I took off my glasses and pinched the bridge of my nose. It wouldn't be wise to confront Shun with something he was nervous about. "Kaname! Come help me set the table!" I got up slowly and trudged down the stairs. I was going to have to talk to Yuuki about all this.


	4. Attraction

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't written anything in awhile. I graduated and got a job...again. Not that I want one. But I figured I need to update something and since Kimi to Boku 2 just ended a little while ago I have some inspiration.  
**

**Kaname**

Shun and Yuuta were sitting with their foreheads pressed together. Shun was playing some game on his PSP while Yuuta tried to direct him. Yuuki was watching them with an odd look on his face that I'd never seen before. He looked like he knew something that no one else did and it was bugging me. It'd been this way for a couple days now. Yuuta and Shun were acting like they always did...just now it was like I was watching some romance movie.

Chizuru walked in a little after me and glanced at Yuuta and Shun. Now Shun was shouting at the game like it would stop him from losing while Yuuta pointed and said some useless directions that wouldn't make him win, because Shun never won. "Such a cute couple huh?" Chizuru was right. They did look like a couple...whether they were cute or not I didn't know.

"I don't know what's with them lately." I sat down in my usual seat and pulled open my study guide. I looked up and saw Shun's head thrown back in laughter. He never laughed like that before. Yuuta was smiling and lecturing him about not listening to his directions. Apparently his character had died in some hilarious way even Yuuki had cracked a smile. Shun locked eyes with me and smiled before turning in his desk when the teacher walked in. Something was going on and it was making me feel funny. That kiss wasn't a coincidence.

**Yuuta**

It was taking forever for it to be lunch time. Shun had texted me that he'd make lunch for everyone tomorrow because I wanted to eat one of his boxed lunches. My stomach was eating itself. I laid back in the grass. I knew I should be running with everyone else, but I hated gym. It used up all my precious energy. Shun jogged over and leaned over me. "Come on Yuuta. Come play with me." How was I supposed to say no to that...

Shun pulled me up and pulled me over to the soccer fields. To be frank...Shun really sucked, but he was cute. He set up some orange cones as our goals. I even let him score a few times just to see him smile. I think I had the most fun chasing him though. I wrapped my arms around his waist and tossed him away so I could score. "You keep cheating!" I looked up and saw Kaname staring intently at us. Shun looked too. "He must be mad that we didn't invite him." Sometimes his stupidity was painful. My stomach growled again and I sighed. Shun smiled.

"I wish lunch would come faster. I forgot to eat breakfast." Shun looked worried.

"Don't worry. It'll be in a little while. You can make it." I nodded.

I'd never really watched Shun get changed before. I was always in love with him, but I hadn't yet reached that level of physical attraction. Now that I had...it was hard not to look. It wasn't only me but many of the boys in our class who averted their eyes from Shun. All of them were thankful when Yuuta and I gave Shun a haircut. It had always felt like Shun needed his own dressing room, like he wasn't a boy or a girl...just a Shun. He had a petite slight figure. A small back and defined shoulder blades. They stuck out a bit too much, but more like angel wings than angles. His hips were wider that mine were, morely girly looking but also a bit tough. I looked out the window to avoid being stared at. I glanced back at him. His neck was thin and pale, it looked warm. For some reason I wanted to bite it. I quickly dressed and left the classroom, heading up to the staircase we had lunch in when it was winter time. It was warm there and barely anyone went by at that time.

Yuuki was already waiting, reading the new manga he'd gotten yesterday. A picnic blanket was spread out while he leaned against the wall flipping pages lazily, he'd already read the whole thing. "Thought I'd get us in the mood for a nice bento lunch." He glanced up briefly when Kaname showed up.

I sat on the edge of the blanket, trying to keep a free spot for Shun. Chizuru was in his usual hyper state. My stomach growled again...and I knew it'd be a long couple of minutes waiting for Shun.

**Shun**

I had to re-button my shirt twice before I did it correctly. The reason was Yuuta. I could feel his stare on my back, feel the tingling in his spine, the heat in my blood. I felt all the blood rush to my face because I knew he was staring at me. When I happened to peek a glance at him while he was staring out the window with a far off look on his face, I could see that his work for the tea club paid off. A nice chest, flat stomach, and strong arms. Stronger than they looked when his shirt was on. His legs were long, they weren't thin but they weren't extremely muscled. He was good looking, I'd never noticed until I stared long enough.

I jogged to my locker. The bento were heavy and taking the stairs with them was going to be a pain. Mary appeared like a savior. "Do you need some help?"

"Thank you. You can stay and eat with us if you want. I cooked it myself." She smiled.

"I'd like that!" The walk upstairs wasn't bad with Mary to help me. Yuuta met us halfway at the vending machines. He'd gotten drinks for everyone.

Kaname and Chizuru were in the middle of an argument over something that probably wasn't a big deal at all when we showed up. "There you are Shun! I'm so hungry I might die." Chizuru was dramatic as always. Yuuki nodded. Even Kaname looked hungry. I sat down and opened up the bento.

"Take whatever you want." They didn't need anymore invitation than that.

**Yuuta**

Shun handed me a smaller bento before I could even think of what I should take first. I opened it silently. Inside were all things themed after fish. I thought of our date in only a couple days time. I never thought it would happen at all, but it was going to. He smiled at me and continued to eat what everyone else wasn't stealing. I never knew how there could be people as kind as Shun, and yet here he was. It seemed like someone was mocking me. I knew that I didn't really deserve the kindness I was given. I might seem like a good guy to everyone else, but I was completely selfish when it came to Shun. The only one who knew the lengths I would go to for him was Yuuki of course, and only because I displayed the same affections towards him but only because he was my brother and I loved him. It wasn't the same type of dangerous love I'd harbored towards Shun since childhood.


	5. Love

**Shun**

When all you wear is the same thing almost everyday of the week finding something to wear on a date is a little hard. I pulled all my clothes and stared down at them. It was just Yuuta. He wouldn't care, right? But a voice in my mind was saying _it's because it's Yuuta that you care so much._ I leaned against my bed. I still I had time, the date was tomorrow. I'd go buy something. The money my mother had given me for clothes sat on my dresser untouched. I shoved it into my pocket and walked outside. No one was home right now. I didn't leave a note, but kept my phone on.

Downtown tons of couples were holding hands. It was getting near that holiday season. They say you should find your first love by the first snow of your last year in high school. I'd always believed that for some reason. Now I was glad that I kept on believing. Some silly things I thought were actually the truth, like kisses feeling like strawberry marshmellows and holding hands letting you feel someone's heart. I walked into the first clothing store that popped up. I sifted through racks of clothing without finding anything that caught my eye until I looked across the store and spotted Yuuki reading a manga outside the dressing room. Yuuta was here.

I debated whether I should leave or not. Instead I waved Yuuki over. He got this wide eyed look on his face. "Yuuki-kun I don't know what to wear for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" He looked toward the dressing room. "Oh you and Yuuta are going somewhere?" I nodded. "Yuuta like the color red on you. Now go somewhere else." He forced me out of the store. I made my way farther into the sea of lights and people. I looked in a display window and spotted the perfect red sweater. I rushed in. The last one was a little big, but it was what I wanted. I walked home clutching the bag to my chest. I smiled to myself. Yuuta wanted to look nice for me too. Maybe he'd wear blue. He looked best in blue.

**Yuuta**

I looked down at the blue sweater Yuuki convinced me into buying. He said Shun likes blue. I folded it into a neat square before walking into the bathroom. The bath was nice and hot. Here I could think. How was I going to survive with Shun all alone? I was afraid of what I might do. I didn't want to scare him away. I just couldn't think of Shun doing anything remotely sexual. Even his kisses were light, cute butterfly kisses. I wasn't sure how I was going to handle this. I'd tried to think of something for two weeks to no avail.

I poured hot water down my back and stared into the mirror. I could do this. I wanted to stay with Shun so I would do this. I had no choice. I slipped down into the tub and closed my eyes before sliding under the water.

**Yuuki**

Yuuta was in the bath when the call from Kaname came. "Yes?" I flipped through the same manga for the third time. I really needed some money.

"I want to know what's going on." What the hell was he talking about? "Between Yuuta and Shun." Oh. He'd realized.

"Only if you buy me a manga." I heard him sigh.

"Are you going to come out to get it with me?" I didn't think he'd agree so easily.

"Yes. Right now?" He made a noise somewhere between a growl and a grunt.

"Yes." I sighed. "Look you want the manga or not?"

"No need to get your panties in a bunch. Meet me in 15 minutes." I hung up and pulled my clothes on. I slipped out the front door unnoticed. The air was starting to get brisk. I pulled my hood up and shoved my hands in my pockets.

I noticed Kaname awkwardly standing near the manga flipping through something stupid. He looked up as I walked over. "So what's going on?"

"You sure don't waste any time." He narrowed his eyes. I walked over to a shelf and held up a book of two boys hugging. "Love."

"What!" People looked over and he lowered his voice. "How long have you known?"

"Well I've known since we were all little, but they didn't start going out until a couple weeks ago, but you already suspected that right?" He nodded. I picked out the manga I wanted and walked up to the counter. "They're going on a date tomorrow. Yuuta didn't tell me where though." Kaname looked a little disappointed. "What it's not like we could follow them anyway. Plus they need they're privacy. What if you see something you don't want to. You'll lose your innocent view of our little Shun." Kaname pulled out his wallet and sighed.

"For once you're right." He paid for the manga and walked out of the store with me. "Don't you think it's weird?"

"I wish I had someone I liked. You've always been the one to have a crush on someone out of all of us. Sometimes I think I'm asexual." Kaname looked at me for a minute.

"Girls like you. You'll find someone eventually." I sighed. Eventually. That sounded so far away.

"Yeah I guess so." I kicked the dirt. "Well thanks for the manga. See you." I walked back home a little more depressed than when I left.

**Kaname**

I never thought Yuuki cared much about love. Looks could be deceiving I guess. I just thought he didn't want to be bothered not that he was bothered by the fact that he didn't like anyone. Love, huh? I'd always liked someone just like Yuuki said. Nothing ever came of it though. I felt that was more sad than what he was going through, but what did I know. What was worse loving with no result or not loving at all? Not loving at all did sound worse...How come I'd never noticed how Yuuta felt about Shun? I always considered me and Yuuta to be the closest but I guess I was wrong. There was really no way to compete with a twin anyway. I closed my eyes. I'd sleep on everything and it'd become clear in the morning. At least that's what I told myself.


	6. Curiosity

**Author's Note: I'm glad all of you like this story so much :) oh and to those of you wondering why I use Yuuta and Yuuki that is the official spelling of their names. It all depends on the sub, but that's how they are supposed to be spelled. **

_Shun_

I stood in the shower trying to wake up. I thought that I wouldn't be able to sleep because of my excitement, but I came home so exhausted I'd passed out in my coat and everything. My hair was sticking up in the way that told me it was going to be difficult and I could barely keep my eyes open. The water was too hot, but I didn't feel like adjusting the temperature. Right now Yuuta was probably worrying over every little thing like he always did.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself before stepping out of the shower. Fuyuki was standing outside the bathroom looking like a zombie. I almost screamed. "Fuyuki stop doing that!" He blinked. "You always wait outside like a creep. You don't even knock or warn anyone."

"Yeah, he looks dead right?" My dad poked him as he walked by. I scooted passed Fuyuki and walked to my room. My brother was a weirdo first thing in the morning. I opened the window to feel the weather outside. It was freezing. There was no way just the sweater was going to cut it. Instead of jeans I reached for warmer pants. I picked up my phone to warn Yuuta.

_Yuuta _

A text from Shun woke me up. I almost threw up when I saw the time. I should've been up awhile ago. I opened the phone and was temporarily blinded by the screen. _It's cold today. Make sure you dress in layers so you won't be too cold. -Shun _ I hopped out of bed almost dislocating something as I hit the floor. Yuuki sat straight up and hit his head.

"Ow." He grumbled and rolled over on his side.

"Sorry." He grumbled something about dying. I went downstairs and grabbed an ice pack because I'd done pretty much the same thing the other day. I stuck it on his head and he grunted.

I pulled off my clothes quickly like everyone does when leaving the safety of their warm bed for the cold unforgiving real world. I dressed in layers like Shun advised. We had to meet in twenty minutes and I needed to get out now to make it in time. "Bye Yuuki!" He grunted in reply. I took the stairs two at a time sliding at the bottom and almost running into my mom. "Sorry. I'm late!" I ran to the door and hopped into my shoes before running outside.

I ran to the station. When I got there Shun still wasn't there. I bent over with my hands on my knees and tried to regain my breath. When I could finally breathe again I stood up. I could see Shun approaching from far away. He was bundled up and wearing a bright yellow backpack. "Yuuki I packed us lunch." He smiled. I hadn't even thought of that. "Sorry if I'm a little late. I couldn't find my other glove. I ended up leaving without it."

"I'll hold your hand." He turned even redder than he was. His cheeks and nose were almost red from the cold.

"...Okay...thank you..." I took his hand and we walked into the station.

"How about we get something warm to drink first." Shun nodded happily. We sat in the cafe sipping on hot chocolate and looking anywhere but each other.

"Is it supposed to be this awkward?" Shun looked honestly curious which made me laugh. He smiled and looked down at his cup.

"I guess it's like this for everyone when they like someone." He sipped his hot chocolate.

"So it's like this since we like each other...yeah I can't seem to think of anything when I look at you." I felt the same. How were we going to be able to talk to each other?

_Kaname_

Yuuki picked up his phone with a groggy "hello?" or what sounded like it.

"Come on we have to figure out where they are going?" Yuuki coughed.

"Are you serious Kaname? Didn't we agree to not do this?" I changed my mind obviously.

"I feel like I deserve to know what's going on." Yuuki sighed.

"That doesn't mean you deserve to go on their date." He was right about that...

"Aren't you curious?" He sighed again.

"Yes I am curious, but my need to laze around and do nothing outweighs the need to see my friends going on a man date." Why was he being so stubborn today of all days? "Plus it's really cold out."

"If I'm correct you have no money." Again a sigh.

"That is true. Why does that matter?" So I could bribe him.

"Which means you can't get the next volume of your manga until you get your allowance in a week." Silence.

"Yes..." He sighed. "Kaname are you really going to make me choose between manga and my brother?"

"If you're already thinking about it...you want the manga right?" He grunted.

"How do you have all this money. You just bought me one." I don't spend my money on useless things.

"Yes I did, and for some crappy info too. That's why I'm still curious. Lucky for me one isn't enough for you." He muttered something I couldn't make out. It was some kind of insult. "Does that mean no?"

"I'll meet you at the train station in ten minutes." Yes! I hung up and changed quickly. Now to get money off my mom.

"Mom...can I borrow some money?" Her head snapped up from the latest book she was into. Some stupid romance novel.

"Of course! Take whatever you want." She handed me a wad of cash. I took what I need and gave her back the rest. "You're such a good son!"

"See you!" I ran out before she could try and hug me. This was going to be a long day.


	7. Control

_Yuuki _

Kaname was wearing a red coat with a matching scarf and hat. It looked like his mom had made it for him, she probably had. He was tapping his foot rapidly, he was already fed up with my slow pace. "Can we get something warm to eat?"

"We can grab something and eat it on the train." I shuffled along behind Kaname. He didn't seem in too much of a hurry. That's when I realized he was hesitant. A part of him didn't want to know what was going on.

"You know...we don't have to go." He turned and looked at me with an angry expression.

"I didn't come out here for nothing." I looked down at the ground.

"What if we see something we don't want to see. It'll be our fault. And if we act differently Shun and Yuuta will be upset." Kaname looked like he was thinking about it.

"So you think they're that serious?" I sighed.

"Let's take a walk." Kaname paid for two coffees, mine with tons of sugar, his with barely any. Kaname slowed down to my pace.

"I guess you've never noticed, but Yuuta has always had a thing for Shun. Well I thought it was a thing. I guess he's always loved him in a way that was more than friendly. I've always known, just by the way he is around him." Kaname looked over at me.

"I just don't understand how I didn't know. I...don't know why he couldn't tell me." I stopped.

"He didn't tell me until recently. Of course he hasn't said anything to anyone else. Besides, Yuuta probably thought it was wrong himself until recently." Kaname nodded.

"What are we supposed to do?" We don't have to do anything.

"Just leave them alone I guess. They probably wanted to be alone and this is the only day they can. I don't feel right ruining it." Kaname sighed.

"Come on. Let's go get you that manga." Kaname could actually be cool sometimes.

_Yuuta_

Shun looked out the window with an excited look on his face. He always liked to go on the train, and he loved field trips. Anything with scenery was fine with him. He was excited moving from window to window. The train was mostly empty due to the cold weather. The smile never disappeared from his face the whole way there.

We held hands up to the aquarium. The streets were empty and the clouds look like they did when it was going to snow. It only seemed to get colder and colder. Shun leaned against me. It was only then I realized we didn't know anyone here. We were about an hour away from home, and high school students usually didn't go to the aquarium. Sure people would judge us, but we didn't even know those people.

I paid for our tickets, even though Shun wanted to split the price of everything. We got our hands stamped and entered. "What do you want to do first?"

"I think we should eat the lunch I made. I packed some soup. I don't want it to get cold. I didn't think the temperature could drop this much just in one day." We checked our coats and bags in, all accept for Shun's lunch. The normally bustling cafeteria was empty except for a few workers and little kids visiting today. There was one class on a field trip. I squinted at the uniforms. I used to wear that same one. Shun noticed too and had a big smile on his face.

Shun's lunch was perfect for a winter day. I looked out the window and watched the stillness of the sky that was disturbing unless it was the winter season. Shun blew on his soup like a little kid. I couldn't help but stare. He looked up at me and smiled.

After lunch we walked hand in hand through the aquarium. Shun was impressed at almost everything, but it was nice for it to just be like this. Shun was always pleased easily. Kaname and Yuuki were never impressed about anything unless it was extraordinary. Shun could take pleasure in the small things. It felt nice to know that there were still some people like that out there. Though I'd always known that Shun was that type of person, even when we were small.

We walked through a room where the ceiling was a fish tank. Sharks, turtles, and other sea creatures swam over head. Shun looked up in wonder at everything. The lights were blues and moved just like that water. Even though not much was said, this was turning out to be a great day. I was looking around when I felt something on my cheek. I glanced over to see it was Shun's lips. "I'm having a great time today Yuuta." I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Me too." Shun's fingers locked with mine. He looked all around him, my gaze focused on only him.

_Shun_

Yuuta seemed nervous at first but he got more comfortable as the day went on. I kept close to him, he smelled like apple cider, warm and cozy. We reminisced about our childhood and middle school days, back when things like this were cool. When the sun started to set we decided to go home.

Sitting on the train I rested my head on Yuuta's shoulder. I buried my face into his blue sweater. It was soft and had gained his scent easily. Yuuta's head rested on mine. We watched the city lights blurring by in the train windows. It was nice to be out of the cold even if it was only for a little while. I pulled my coat tighter around myself. Yuuta wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I felt my eyes closing, I hadn't realized I was this tired, but I'd been excited last night.

When I woke up it was because I felt like I was floating. Yuuta had carried me almost all the way home on his back. His house was in the opposite direction. It was freezing out. "Yuuta-kun..." He stopped. "You could've woken me up."

"I know." I wrapped my arms tighter around him. Had he always been this tall.

"You can put me down if you want." He started walking again.

"I like it this way." I rest my chin on Yuuta's shoulder. He walked easily like I weighed nothing. "Don't worry you're not heavy."

When we got to my house I slid down. "Well...I had fun."

"Me too. See ya around." Yuuta turned quickly and started to walk away. I grabbed his hand.

_Yuuta_

Shun pulled me towards him. "Yuuta it's late...do you want to stay over?" The words echoed in my head. Shun stared at me for awhile. "Oh...um...no one is home or anything if that's what you're worried about so you won't have to wait for the bath...or anything." Shun looked down. I wasn't worried about no one being home. Everyone should be home so I didn't try anything.

"I don't know if I should..." Shun looked a little disappointed. He tried to smile but it wasn't very successful.

"Right. Everyone must be waiting for you." He was lonely...

"I'll stay. I can just tell Yuuki to tell my parents I'll be here." Shun smiled. He unlocked the door and held it open for me.

"I'll get the bath started." I watched Shun disappear down the hall. How was I going to get through this?


	8. Control Part 2

_Yuuta_

I hadn't expected Shun to be in the bathroom with me. I wrapped the towel around my waste a little tighter. He was sitting down washing his hair. He glanced at me with a look on his face I'd never seen, it was quickly replaced by a smile. "You can use whatever you want here." I settled into the tub first. Shun was rinsing his hair, the suds running down his back and disappearing onto the floor.

I watched him stand up. He reached for something, he was so short he was on his toes. His feet had a high arch, a ballerina would be jealous. I watched his towel come undone and fall to the floor. He turned his head and look back at me, his face a little pink. "Don't look." I turned my head as quickly as I could manage. The way he said it made me want to look. "I'll be leaving first. T-take your time." When I looked up he was shutting the door.

I sunk down into the bubbles. This was probably the best day of my life.

_Shun_

Yuuta was lying so close to me. The futon he was on right next to my bed. If I turned on my side I'd be able to look down at him. I turned my body slightly to find him facing my bed. His eyes met mine. We just stared in the silence. Suddenly Yuuta stood up and slid into bed next to me, planting a kiss on my forehead and then my lips. In the dark it was easier to be forward, to do what we'd both been thinking about all day.

The space was too cramped. There wasn't enough room on a small twin bed like mine, with someone as tall as Yuuta. He hadn't fit on his own bed in years. He pulled me on top of him like he'd read my thoughts. It was no longer silent, the sound of heavy breathing and sheets swishing filled the room. We were awkward. Neither of us knew what we were doing, we didn't have time to move slowly if we were keeping this quiet. The moments we would have alone would be limited.

Yuuta sat up and pulled me into his lap, grabbing my wrists and pinning me to the wall. I couldn't help but think about how long he'd wanted to do this. He seemed to know what he wanted, I didn't know where to begin. Hot wet kisses trailed up my neck until he reached my lips. He wasn't bothering to be gentle. I didn't mind. He sat back taking a deep breath. "Shun we can't do this, we're not prepared." He was right. It would only be a painful mess if we continued.

"Let's just kiss then." I pulled him back to me.

_Yuuta _

Kissing wasn't going to be enough for me. Shun didn't seem to understand that. Seeing his face would be enough...I slid my hand down. He grabbed my wrist. "Wait! I thought-"

"Sorry. I can't just stop here." His eyes widened a bit.

"We have to." Shun slid of my lap and sat on the opposite end of the bed. Crap. He was upset.

"I'm sorry." He looked at me and smiled.

"It's okay Yuuta." He planted a small gentle kiss on my cheek. I flopped down on the bed and tried to slow my heart. Shun laid next to me and cuddled into my side. "Next time." Next time...when would that be? But knowing what we'd be doing excited me. I kissed his forehead.

"Let's get some sleep."


	9. Wasting Time

_Yuuki_

I'd been waiting all day at home to report back to Kaname. I was supposed to "get the dirt" and he knew that Yuuta would basically tell me everything that happened in detail. He didn't really have anyone else he could tell anyway. I flipped through a manga series I'd read a thousand times. Kaname ended up buying me a couple books for dragging me out of the house of a stupid whim. By the end of the day I'd thought he accepted this was none of our business...how wrong I was. On the way home he'd started up again.

It was getting late when I got a text for Yuuta, _Staying at Shun's. I was going to leave, but then I realized he was scared because no one was home._ That sounded like Shun, randomly inviting me over when he was alone, even though I beat him in every video game and ate all his food.

Well now there wasn't much to say to Kaname. I called his phone and put mine on speaker placing it on the floor next to my manga. "Hello?" He'd answered immediately.

"He's staying at Shun's." Kaname made a sound that sounded like a hiss.

"You didn't stop him?" What was I supposed to do? Go get him and tell him he couldn't stay out at night?

"Why would I stop him? It's me we're talking about here." Kaname sighed.

"Well now they could be doing all types of things."

"Whatever they're doing I don't want to know." I closed the manga, nothing else to do. Yuuta wasn't here to play video games with and mom and dad were asleep. "And you made me wait up for nothing, now I'd wide awake and bored." He seemed to feel a little bad.

"Yeah...I don't know what I was expecting anyway..." That's what I'd been saying this whole time.


	10. Lonely

_YUUTA_

I woke up because my arm was feeling numb. I could hear birds chirping but it wasn't light outside yet. Shun was breathing  
deeply beside me. At least he was peaceful. I heard signs of life downstairs. His family was home and probably didn't even  
know I was here. I heard someone shuffling up the steps. "Shun!" His brother. "Shun are you hear?" He knocked on the door.  
I decided the best course of action was to pretend I was asleep. I pushed Shun over a bit and turned so my back was facing  
him, it'd look weird if I was just laying here staring at Shun. I could hear Shun waking up. "Shun?" The door opened.

I felt Shun sit up. "Huh?" Fuyuki burst out laughing.

"Shun why is Yuuta here? Were you scared." I opened one eye feigning innocence. Shun's hair was wildly sticking out at  
every angle possible. I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh at him.

"I wasn't scared. I was bored. Yuuta came to help with my homework and we went to the aquarium." Fuyuki just stared at Shun  
with an odd look on his face.

"Why do I get dragged around and you get to go to the aquarium?" He shut the door and walked out mumbling about how his life  
was unfair. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Yuuta are you awake?" I turned on my side and looked at Shun. His face looked a little troubled. I'd never really thought  
about what my parents would think of me being with Shun. I was too worried about what my friends would say that I never  
thought of what my family would think. In my mind if something was okay with Yuuki than it didn't really matter. Now I  
understood that I was being naïve. There was no way on the planet that my parents wouldn't figure everything out eventually  
and I could tell Shun was thinking the same thing. Luckily we'd always been inseperable, but they might come to find it odd  
that me and Shun were spending so much time alone without the other guys. There had to be a way to make this work that  
wouldn't involve so much sneaking around.

"I'm awake." Shun leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Shun! We're home!" His mom yelled up the step. "I'm making breakfast."

He opened his door and yelled down the stairs "Okay, Yuuta is here too!" I would've rather snuck out the window. At this  
point I was so worried I might throw up. I'd have to talk to Yuuki and do it soon.

_YUUKI_

I'd slept way past noon. Yuuta wasn't here to bother me or wake me up. I pushed myself out of bed and stretched. I felt  
groggy and gross. This is why you shouldn't sleep for ten hours. I wondered downstairs to find that both my parents had  
left for the day without bothering to wake me up. I checked the fridge for food and sighed when everything was raw, or  
needed to be cooked in some way. I couldn't make anything by myself. I'd just gotten my shoes on when the door opened  
and Kaname walked in. "What are you doing walking into someone's house without knocking? Did you forget your manners?"

"I figured you'd still be sleeping." He held up a bag from the convenience store. "I knew you'd be hungry." I kicked my  
shoes off and let Kaname in.

"Sometimes it feels like you live in my brain." Kaname didn't say anything. He plopped down on the couch while I arranged  
the various food on the coffee table. "Do you want anything in particular?"

"I'll just eat what you don't want." He said with a shrug. My most hated foods were Kaname's favorites and vice versa. It  
had always been like this between us as long as I could remember. We were polar opposites in every way. He picked up a  
package of pocky. "Any news from Yuuta?" I shook my head. "I wish they would stop keeping things a big secret."

"Well if everyone reacted the way you are I can understand their concern." He narrowed his eyes.

"It's only like this because they won't tell me anything. It's not fair." Kaname was about to stick a piece of pocky in his  
mouth when I bit it. My lips brushed his fingers and I moved back. "That was mine!"

"You said I could have what I wanted." I sifted through the other things and settle on a riceball with a pickled plum in  
the center. Kaname crinkled his nose. "And what do you want them to say? Excuse me Kaname, can we have your permission to  
have sex?" Kaname spit out his tea.

"Don't say that!" I shrugged and bit into the riceball.

"I'm right though and you know it." He scowled. "Perhaps you just want a girlfriend Kaname?" He turned red.

"That's not it at all." I leaned closer to him.

"You're lying." His eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything else.

"And what about you?" Me? I could never find anyone I was serious about. No one was as interesting as a manga and most of  
the girls at school realized they couldn't put up with me. I did try dating before but it didn't work out.

"I'm not really the loving kind." Kaname's smirk dropped and he gave me an odd look.

"I wouldn't say that..." Kaname sighed. "I understand what you mean. I'm always too busy with other things to date someone.  
It seemed like Yuuta was the same way...so why..."

"I don't get it either." I sighed. "Cheers to being lonely." Kaname touched his glass of tea to my can of coffee.


End file.
